


"Every Single Odd Number Has An “E” In It" - Hermit Edition

by TumblingBackpacks



Series: Based on Tumblr [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, cleo is so close to breaking his legs, doc and grian nearly break into another civil war, false is just laughing at everyone, iskall is doing his best in maths, joe is a troll, xisuma regrets everything, zit share a brain cell and zedaph is hogging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks
Summary: Xisuma shares a fun fact. It all goes downhill from there. Basically that one tumblr post about odd numbers, but with the Hermits.[First chapter is the art, second chapter is the same thing in text form]
Series: Based on Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068290
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [tumblr post](https://every-odd-has-e.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely OOC, but it was just so fun to draw and I couldn't stop giggling. Let me know if some dialogue fits another hermit better, comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Xisuma: Fun Fact! Every single odd number has an “e” in it!

Grian: *hmmm*

Jevin: Listen--

Bdubs: Not all of them. 30 and 50 aren’t spelled with the letter e in it…

Mumbo: ???

Doc: Father goat…

Bdubs: If you can split a number in half evenly, it’s even. 30 and 50 are odd.

Iskall: -_-

Iskall: 15+15=30

Iskall: 25+25=30

Mumbo: 25+25=30? You sure about that?

Xisuma: Void have mercy…

Cleo: Bye

False: LMAO

Doc: *dies inside*

Wels: One. Three. Five. Nine. And since everything after is a variant of theses numbers, then all odds have the letter “e”

Impulse: You forgot seven!

Zedaph: It keeps getting worse…

Iskall: LOL WHAT IS GOING ON??

Keralis: My head hurts...

Ren: Who failed y’all?

Mumbo: *sigh*

Mumbo: *what it’s like calculating the tip when you are gay and also super dumb and don’t know math*

Grian: You forgot about eight -- a number with an e that’s pretty fricking even

Doc: Why would 8 be brought up if it’s EVEN in a discussion about ODDS?? Xisuma said “every single ODD number has an e in it” not “every single number with an e is odd”. What the heck.

Scar: Er, guys. Two is odd and doesn’t have an e, just saying… 

Cub: Did you just try to tell me two is odd? 

False: I’m crying right now, just throw the whole server away.

Etho: *pinching the bridge of his nose* The one thing I notice is that no matter how much you want to throw the server away, you just can’t. 

Cleo: Two is odd??? PFFT I’M SCREAMING

Stress: Wait, what about zero? That’s an odd number, no?

Grian: Okay, but hear me out. Fifty and Thirty makeup for the fact that they have no e by the way they are pronounced. Third-E. Fifth-E

Doc: Bro, who do 30 and 50 matter?? They’re EVEN!!

Joe: *trolling* 1 is an even number

Cleo: I’m going to break your legs

Bdubs: -30 and -50 have an e in them

Stress: Wait, why were we so quick to throw away the zero idea?

Impulse: Zero isn’t a number

Tango: It can’t be divided by two though, can it?

Zedaph: It can?? 0/2=0??

Iskall: OD NUMBERS. onE. thrEE. fivE. sEvEn. ninE.

Bdubs: OD numbers huh?

Xisuma (quietly): Wait how did you do that verbally?

Wels: Anything that ends with a 0, 2, 4, 6, 8 is even and the rest is odd (1, 3, 7, 9). Stop freaking out guys.

Bdubs: You forgot 5!

Grian: Dude what about FOUR!

Doc: What about it??

Grian: IT DOESN'T HAVE AN E IN IT!!

Doc: THAT’S BECAUSE IT’S EVEN???

Xisuma: *concerned admin mode*

Xisuma: A R E Y O U G U Y S O K A Y

Scar: I’m honestly so confused right now

Doc: This is the height of our stupidity. It has to be or future generations cannot exist.

Etho: Technically zero isn’t even a number

Stress: What even is zero then?

Joe: It’s similar to black and white. They aren’t official colors and neither is 0. Black is a “shade” and white is a “tint”

Keralis: Zero is both an odd and even number?!?

Joe: Numbers aren’t real

Cleo: *giving up* Is anything really?

Ren: This conversation makes me feel better about my math skills, thanks guys

Xisuma: How did this manage to get worse?

Doc: You know, that can be said about a lot of things

False: I LAUGHED SO HARD IT HURTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely OOC, but it was just so fun to draw and I couldn't stop giggling. Let me know if some dialogue fits another hermit better, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
